The present invention relates generally to devices useful for delivering medical agents to patient tissues, and in one particular aspect to medical delivery devices such as needles that provide improvements in the diffuse or regional delivery of medical agents through a volume of patient tissue.
As further background, many needle devices in current use deliver a single stream of medical agent, and either provide a focused delivery of the agent, or require frequent repositioning to distribute the agent through a volume of tissue. Repeated positioning of a device can cause discomfort to the patient and can lead to extended tissue damage. Additionally, current devices and methods for delivering medical agents can cause localized pressure as the agent is delivered, making delivery of additional amounts of agent more difficult and potentially causing other patient-related complications.
In view of this background, needs remain for improved or alternative medical agent delivery devices and methods, including for example those that facilitate regional delivery of the agent and/or reduce complications which may arise due to pressure increases in the immediate and/or surrounding tissues. The present invention provides embodiments addressed to these and other needs. 